O dużych Żabach i małych Jabłkach
by Risies
Summary: Fran nie pamięta o tym, co łączyło go z Belem, ale Bel tak. B26, dzieje się po zakończeniu mangi. Dostępna także wersja po angielsku.


Może Fran był teraz małym dzieciakiem, biegającym w krótkich czarnych spodenkach i podszarpanym białym podkoszulku, głupim dzieciakiem, który dopiero zaczynał uczyć się robić użytek ze swojego ogromnego talentu iluzjonisty, i nie miał pojęcia o swoich przyszłych dokonaniach w świecie mafii. Może nigdy nie miał w rękach prawdziwego pistoletu, zamiast tego bryzgając w upalne dni wszystkich napotkanych przez siebie ludzi pistoletami na wodę. Może nie był jeszcze w stanie zrozumieć, zresztą tak jak cały Kokuyo gang, że oprócz czekoladowych batoników, fistaszków i masła orzechowego trzeba spożywać także mięso i warzywa. Może dostawał ataku panicznego strachu na widok Vindice, nie wiedząc o tym, że w przyszłości był w stanie bez najmniejszego problemu wykiwać ich wszystkich. Może uważał Byakurana jedynie za dziwnego pana ze skrzydełkami, nie wiedząc o tym, że będąc o dziesięć lat starszym, pomógł uratować swoich przyjaciół od śmierci z jego rąk. Ale Bel pamiętał. Zatapiał się w swoich wspomnieniach o wielkiej miłości, i tu pojawiał się problem. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma teraz z nimi zrobić.

-Ratunku! Atakuje mnie pasiasta wróżka z fałszywą koroną!

Widząc Bela na terenie Kokuyo Landu, Fran upuścił pistolety na wodę i pojemnik z płynem do puszczania baniek, którymi przed chwilą się bawił, i zaczął uciekać w kierunku opuszczonego centrum handlowego. Bel wycelował pięcioma dobrze zaostrzonymi nożami w kiwające się na głowie chłopca, ogromne, czerwone jabłko. Jabłko runęło na bok, jednak chwilę potem podniosło się i odbiegło dalej razem z właścicielem.

-Ałć! Wróżka posiada spory zasób niebezpiecznych przedmiotów! Nie pokonam jej sam! Mistrzuuu!~~

-Shishishi~ Zapamiętaj sobie, że jestem prawdziwym księciem~

Belphegor odwrócił się, i wyruszył w drogę powrotną do kwatery Varii, zanim Rokudo Mukuro i jego przyjaciele zwrócą uwagę na hałasy. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś wiedział o tym, że tu przyszedł. Poza tym mogła pojawić się jakaś misja, na której będzie potrzebny. Całe odwiedzanie Frana było trochę pozbawione sensu. _Ale musiał tak od razu uciekać?_

Belphegor bezlitośnie ciął polne kwiaty napotkane na drodze. Spędził kilka godzin w różnych kwiaciarniach poszukując dokładnie takich samych kwiatów, jakie dostał od Frana. Wiedział, że w przyszłości zastanawiał się długo, co skłoniło głupią Żabę do zrobienia mu tego prezentu. Znalazł je w swoim pokoju, po wyjątkowo niebezpiecznej misji. Leżały po prostu na biurku, przewiązane czerwoną wstążeczką. Odkrył wtedy, że Żaba potrafi zrobić sobie iluzyjny klucz do jego pokoju. Nie zdenerwowało go to wówczas. Postanowił, że tym razem on pierwszy podaruje Franowi bukiet. W końcu znalazł idealne kwiaty, i przewiązał je dokładnie taką samą wstążką, jaką widział we wspomnieniu. Martwił się tym, że może je zniszczyć. Wieczorem objął je i usnął z twarzą zagrzebaną pomiędzy pomarańczowymi płatkami, mamrocząc imię zielonowłosego iluzjonisty, zupełnie tak, jak zrobił w przyszłości. Rano podniósł głowę, przyjrzał się kwiatom zaspanymi oczami i nagle dotarło do niego, co się stało.

-Nie mogę mu ich teraz dać.

Bel wraz ze Squalo i Lussurią zbliżał się do domu Sawady, kiedy zobaczył jabłko biegające po jego ogrodzie. Jego srebrnowłosego towarzysza zirytowała myśl, że grupa Rokudo Mukuro też tutaj jest, ale Bel i Lussuria przyspieszyli kroku. Z początku Boss wysyłał ich do domu Dziesiątego Vongoli, aby walczyli z nim w ramach rewanżu, jednak z czasem „rewanże" przerodziły się w przyjacielskie wizyty. Jak się okazało, Kokuyo Gang został dzisiaj zaproszony przez Chrome Dokuro. Bel uznał, ze to świetna okazja, aby wysypać małemu Franowi na głowę szachy, obrzucić go pluszakami i „przypadkowo" wylać mu na głowę szklankę soku. Wśród ogólnego chaosu jaki zapanował w domu, były to mało rzucające się w oczy uczynki. Ostatni z nich dostrzegł jednak Lussuria, który sięgnął po ręcznik i zaczął wycierać małemu głowę.

-Dziękuję ci, dziwaczna wróżko~

-Ohohoho, nie krępuj się, kochany, mów do mnie ciociu~

-Ja jestem księciem, więc tak masz do mnie mówić~- dodał Bel.

Mały Fran wygiął buzię w dziwacznym grymasie i schował się za Lussurią.

-Ciociu Lussurio, boję się uśmiechu tej wróżki~

Belowi zaczęły drżeć ręce.

-Ty…- wycelował nożami we Frana, kiedy przerwał mu radosny głos brązowowłosej przyjaciółki dziesiątego Vongoli.

-Mam pomysł! Skoro Bel-san jest geniuszem, to może mógłby pouczyć czegoś Fran-chana? Mukuro-san mówi, że Fran-chan ma spore braki w czytaniu i rachunkach…

-Shishishi~ Możemy spróbować, ale lepiej, żeby ten dzieciak był wystarczająco mądry~

Bel przyklęknął i zaczął odpytywać Frana z tabliczki mnożenia, jednak ten po usłyszeniu kilku przykładów zrobił minę jak na widok Vindice, uciekł i schował się za swoim mistrzem. Twierdził, że to z obawy przed podejrzanie szerokim uśmiechem blond wróżki. Bel wrócił do domu, mając niejasne poczucie, że jego wspomnienia z przyszłości zaczynają się zacierać.

Bel poczuł na chwilę na swoich ustach smak Frana, kiedy ten musnął swoimi wargami o jego. Stał potem tuż obok niego, niby obojętnie zerkając w inną stronę.

-No i dlaczego się tak rumienisz, senpaaai?~ Ten pocałunek to był tylko żart.

Bel automatycznie wyciągnął nóż, kiedy Fran chwycił go za rękę.

-Ten już nie.

Wypowiadając ostatnie słowo, przyłożył usta do rozchylonych warg Bela, i całował go przez następne pół minuty. Bel wpatrywał się w czarne, maleńkie trójkąciki pod zmrużonymi oczami iluzjonisty, wplatał jedną dłoń w jego długie, miękkie włosy, a palce drugiej splatał z jego palcami, wyraźnie czując chłodny metal potężnego pierścienia piekła. Nagle Bel otworzył oczy i spuścił głowę.

Cała Varia zauważyła, że z Księciem coś jest nie tak, nawet Xanxus wyglądał na zmartwionego. Squalo potajemnie zasięgnął rady Lussurii, który stwierdził, że Belowi przyda się po prostu więcej słońca i świeżego powietrza, dodając, że zawsze uważał, że kwatery Varii są zbyt ciemne i to dlatego Książę chodzi taki blady. Squalo, stosując się do rady przyjaciela, wysłał blondyna na zakupy.

Bel kręcił się markotnie po bazarze z torbą pełną warzyw w ręce. Pomyślał, że może kupić Franowi prezent, jaką jednak zabawkę można wybrać dla dziecka, które bawi się wystarczająco dobrze, tworząc iluzje? Z pewnością ucieszyłby się z czekoladek, jednak zważając na dietę chłopca, dodatkowa porcja słodyczy raczej nie wyjdzie mu na zdrowie. Rozsądniejsze byłoby podarowanie mu któregoś z dań Lussurii, jednak mało kto chciałby dostać w prezencie garnek warzyw, zwłaszcza siedmiolatek. Bel krążył pomiędzy różnymi stoiskami od przedpołudnia, do momentu, w którym słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Wtedy z niezwykłego dla niego nastroju melancholii wytrącił go widok jabłka, które skakało od jednego straganu ze słodyczami do drugiego, podbierając sobie po jednym cukierku. Jednak właścicielowi ogromnej czapki trudno było pozostać długo niezauważonym i w końcu jakaś handlarka na niego nakrzyczała. Zielonowłosy chłopczyk usiadł na ziemi obejmując kolana, a po jego buzi zaczęły płynąć strumyczki łez.

-Ej, bachorze, nie chcesz może tego?

Bel wyciągnął przed siebie rozpakowaną do połowy czekoladę. Fran uniósł głowę do góry, i chwile później Bel poczuł, jak malutkie ząbki wbijają się w jego rękę. Czekolada w całości zniknęła w sekundę po tym, jak została ugryziona.

-Shishi~ Czy wy wszyscy z Kokuyo macie na tym punkcie jakiegoś świra?

Fran wytarł umorusaną buzię rękawem zielonej kurtki.

-Nie, Ken najbardziej lubi gumę, a M.M. owocowe desery…

-Chciałbyś, żebym kupił ci więcej? Wystarczy, że poprosisz, w końcu jestem księciem~

Źrenice Frana rozszerzyły się zauważalnie, a on sam zasłonił się rękoma w obronnym geście.

-Pasiasta wróżka jest podejrzanie miła! Uknuła jakiś plan! M.M., Chikusa! Ken! Mistrzu! Ratujcie mnie!

Chłopczyk odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać, a Bela ogarnęło wielkie zirytowanie. Dogonił go, idąc szybkim krokiem, i spróbował zatrzymać, jednak Fran tylko wymachiwał rękoma, prawdopodobnie mając zamiar wykonać jakiś dziwny rytuał, i gadał bzdury o wróżkach. Nagle zarówno wzrok Księcia, jak i chłopca z czapką z jabłkiem, padł na ten sam przedmiot na wystawie sklepu naprzeciwko ulicy.

Była to ogromna czapka o kształcie niebieskookiej, uśmiechniętej żaby. Czarny materiał, z jakiego ją wykonano, błyszczał jeszcze nowością, prawdopodobnie musiała być zaprojektowana jako część jakiegoś większego przebrania. Fran mrugnął, a Bel uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Shishi~ Chodź, dzieciaku~

Zaciągnął na chwilę oniemiałego chłopca do sklepu, zapłacił za żabią czapkę, ściągnął Franowi z głowy ogromne jabłko, i w zamian za nie wsunął na nią jeszcze większą żabę. Wyciągnął grzywkę, która utknęła pod czapką, i upewnił się, że czapka nie spadnie. Fran rozchylił buzię i wpatrywał się w Bela przez chwilę, po czym znowu zaczął biec i wmieszał się w tłum. Bel obserwował go do momentu, w którym żabia czapka zniknęła za krawędzią budynku.

-Nie musisz się tak tym martwić.

Usłyszał za sobą spokojny, łagodny głos. Odwrócił się. Na krawędzi chodnika stała niebieskooka dziewczynka z Millefiore, ubrana w mundurek Naminori. Ta, którą w przyszłości wszyscy wspólnie chronili. Uni.

-Wasze wspomnienia z przyszłości zaczynają zanikać, ponieważ są zastępowane nowymi. Ale… Będziecie szczęśliwi, mogę to zobaczyć.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Bel wsunął ręce w kieszenie płaszcza.

-Masz na myśli, że ten dzieciak będzie szalał za mną tak samo, jak ja za nim?

Uni drgnęła z zaskoczenia, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się jeszcze cieplej.

-Tak!

-Shishi~ Książę cieszy się, że to słyszy~

Uni usłyszała, jak wołają ją Kyoko, Haru i Chrome, z którymi była na zakupach, i pobiegła do nich, machając Belowi na pożegnanie. Bel zaczął kierować się w stronę domu, wymachując siatką z zakupami i nucąc radośnie.

_ Znowu przyjdziesz do nas do Varii, Fran. Będziesz nosił tę wielką czapkę i wszystkich irytował. Będziesz wkurzać Squalo, mnie, Leviathana…najwięcej chyba Leviathana. A ja będę rzucał w ciebie nożami. I będziesz mi pyskował tym beznamiętnym głosem, nie robiąc nic innego na wszystkich misjach. Nie mogę się doczekać, Żabo. _

_[I znowu się w sobie zakochamy…~] _


End file.
